


Lost

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Matt loses everything.





	Lost

Matt could only stare in horror. He had been returning from a mission when a beam seemed to come out of nowhere. The remains of the castle drifted past his ship and scattered in all directions. It couldn’t have been possible. He just got them back.

“Princess, Coran, can you hear me?!”

Silence.

“Shiro? Katie?!” His voice cracked.

Still nothing.

“Keith?! Lance?! Hunk?! Can anyone hear me?!”

There was no answer.

A soft thunk caught his attention and he looked up. A green helmet had hit his window.

“No….”

He slid out of his seat onto his knees.

He lost them.

Matt buried his face into his hands.

He lost her.

He let out a soft sob before everything broke; his body shaking from the force of his cries.

He had lost everything, again.

Not once did he pay any mind to the Galra vessel suddenly appearing, ignoring the voices on his comm from the other rebels.

He lost everything.


End file.
